


Runaway Love

by Lexys23



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Sometimes running away seems like the only answer. Sometimes the world is cruel. Sometimes hell seems better than Earth. Santana, Rachel, and Quinn are about to find out how horrible the world really is.





	Runaway Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Runaway Love by Ludacris featuring Mary J. Blige

**_Runaway love [8x]_ **

Santana was only nine years old. She was alone in her room. She could hear people in the other side of the door. She hugged her little teddy bear, as she heard screaming. Tears were streaming down her face. She wished her mom would tucker her in like the other little girl's mother did for them. She wanted a dad to hug her and keep the bad away from her. She heard nothing, and hoped nothing would happen. Then, footsteps got closer to her. She hugged the bear tighter and closed her eyes. She heard the knob turn and tried to become smaller.   
  
Footsteps got closer. Then they stopped. She opened her eyes, and saw a man in front of her. He was tall. He had black hair and a mustache. He pulled her up and threw her on the bed. Her took off her shirt and pants. She was shaking. He unbuckled his pants.   
  
He spread her legs and entered her. The nine year old screamed in pain. She started crying, begging him to stop. She struggled as he thrust into her. She screamed and screamed. He raised his hand and slapped her. He finished and left. She cried herself to sleep.   
  
The next day she told her mother, but her mother didn't believe her. She begged her mother to listen to her, but she didn't. Her mother told her not to lie.   
  
Santana packed her things in her small backpack. She didn't know what she needed. She is going to runaway and she is never coming back.

**_Runaway love [8x]_ **

Rachel was only ten years old. She was scared of her fathers. They loved hurting her. She aways wore long sleeves. She would go to school, and there was time someone saw a bruise. She would smile and make up a lie. She knew no one would understand her. She was sad underneath the smiles. She wished her fathers would love her like they should. They didn't love her. They always told her that. They told her they regretted adopting her. She was alone. She wished someone would help her, they would understand. Her wish was granted. Someone knew what she was going threw.   
  
Harmony was going threw the same thing. They promised to help each other. She would tell Rachel what she needed to hear. She would make her feel better. She would hug her as she cried. She would clean the cuts. She would listen to what Rachel had to say.   
  
Harmony promised to never leave her. They would be friends forever. They were going to leave their families and never come back. They were going make sure they never became like their families. They would find a light in the dark world and be the best they can be.   
  
Harmony was shot one day. She didn't make it. She left Rachel alone. She couldn't live without her friend. She did what they promised to do together.   
  
Rachel packed her things. She took some one Harmony's things. She left before seeing her fathers. She going to runaway and never coming back.

**_Runaway love [8x]_ **

Quinn was only eleven years old. She was on drugs and dating a sixteen year old. She was dealing with her own pain. She felt alone. No one cared for her, except her boyfriend. She doesn't know her own emotions. She thinks she's in love with him. They have sex. They don't use any protection. They think everything will be fine. They just live for the moment, not thinking of the consequences. Quinn doesn't realize anything at first. She continues to take drugs and have sex. It's the only way she knows how to handle her own pain. Then she notices something is wrong.   
  
She notices her belly is growing. She's eating weird things. She's late. She doesn't believe it. She takes tests, and comes to the conclusion that she's pregnant. She waits to tell her boyfriend. She thinks he loves her and will take care of her. She tells him one day, hoping he'll stay.   
  
He tells her it's over. He leaves her. He tells her he is too young for a kid and can't take care of them. She is all alone. She has no one to take care of her and her baby. She knows her mother would blow everything out of proportion. She can't deal with the stress.   
  
Her family is poor. She can't pay for an abortion. They are also Christians. She is sinning, and her parents won't have it. Everyone will leave her. She's alone in the cold world.   
  
She doesn't the only thing she can think of. She packs her things, and takes some money for support. She going to runaway and never coming back.

 ** _Runaway love_ ** ****_  
_ **_Don't keep on runnin'_ ** ****_  
_ **_Runnin' [4x]_ ** ****_  
_ **_Don't keep on running [2x]_ ** ****_  
_ **_I know how you feel, I've been there_ ** ****_  
_ **_I was runnin' away too_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_I will run away with you [2x]_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Runaway Runaway Love_ ** ****_  
_ **_Don't keep running away_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_I'll run away with you, if you want me too_


End file.
